Not So Keeping It Real
by JonasGirl-1
Summary: What if the Jonas Boys weren't those goody-two-shoes boys we all know and love?
1. The New Boys

-Shelby's POV-

There's something about love. It can take a life time to find, or just a few hours, maybe even seconds. There's also something about falling out of love. It hurts, but you will get over it. But no matter how much you try to seize the pain, it scares you for life.

You see, I fell in love. I fell in love and I fell hard. He was the most amazing man you will ever meet. He was tall, with dark curly hair, and amazing musical talent. But, he was a bad boy. And, my parents didn't exactly… approve…

It all started… 5 minutes ago.

It was just a normal Monday morning in December. When I walked outside to get to my music class, the cold Jersey air whipped around my legs and burned. I clutched the books to my chest, attempting to stay warm. My BFF since forever walks up to me happily.

She was around my height with curly blondish-brown hair that reached below her shoulders. Her banks were swept to the side and she had beautiful green eyes (from what I remember that's right. I'm on a plane to New York right now so I can't find a picture).

"OMG!" She said happily, bouncing around next to me. "Have you seen the new guys?"

"No," I said as we walked into the warm class room. I let out a sigh and put my books down on my desk.

"They're so hot!" She squealed. "Especially the older one!"

"Can't wait," I said, not so enthusiastically. Jessie sits down in the desk to my left and I peer to the desk on my right.

"Where's Maggie?" I asked curiously.

"You didn't hear?" She whispered.

"Hear what?" I whisper back.

"Her mom was sent off to the military and she's in an all girls boarding school in Sweden. She transferred yesterday." She whispered.

"Really?" I asked, and leaned back in my seat.

Before we could continue our conversation, the bell rang and Dr. Busy walked into the room.

He was a stout man with a bald spot on the top of his grey head. He could be very strict at times, but the sweetest man you would ever meet at other times.

"Good morning class," His voice boomed.

"Good morning Dr. Busse," The class drones.

He is about to start the lecture for the day when the door opens to reveal a boy dressed in black skinnies, a white v-neck, black leather jacket, and black converse.

He hands Dr. Busse a pink slip and he reads it.

"Class, this is Nicholas Jonas," He says, and Nick whispers something to him. "My apologies, this is Nick."

Dr. Busse points to the empty desk next to me. He flashes a smile at me and sits down. I feel my cheeks flush and butterflies erupt in my stomach.

I can't keep myself from smiling and he leans over to his bag to pull out his notebook and a pen.

Jesse nudges me when she catches me staring at him.

I blush and continue with the class.

When the bell rings, we rush to our lockers. They're right next to each other, and Maggie's old locker is next to mine.

Nick walks up to us and opens the locker.

He winks at me as another boy walks up to him. He was a little taller than him with dark, straight hair.

"Nick," He said. "Mom wants us home by 6 for dinner. Don't be late."

"Fine fine," Nick said carelessly.

"This is Joe," Nick said.

"Hi I'm Shelby," I smile.

He smiles back and looks back to Jessie.

"Hello Beautiful," he says smoothly. "What is your name?"

"Jessie," She giggles, and holds out her hand to him.

"Well, Ms. Jessie. I just so happen to be Free Friday night. Would you like to accompany me to dinner and a movie?" He flirts.

"I would be honored," She flirts back.

I smiled and shake my head.

Oh Jessie…


	2. Hello Badboy

~Jessie's POV ~

I have to admit, I was nervous. Why was I nervous? Well I was about to go out with the hottiest guy in school Joe Jonas. Shelby and I are Juniors in high school, and well Joe is a senior (2 year repeat) and going on a date with a 20 year old is amazing, and plus he has that bad boy image with is totally awesome. But I'm also really scared, my dad left me and my mom when I was 3. My mom would tell me stories how he always abuse her and I just don't want that to happen to me. But I'm so exited for my date with Joe.

"Shelby, Shelby do I look okay? Tell me the truth, do I look ugly, fat, do these jeans make my butt look big, am I wearing to much makeup or do I need more or do I -,"

"Jess, Jess, chill out it's just a date", said Shelby trying to calm me down, " I swear your about to have an anxiety attack and you defiantly don't want that on your first date with Joe,"

"Yeah, I know I'm so nervous, why are you acting so calm about your date with nick," I asked  
"Because I'm not paranoid like your getting," insulted Shelby.

"Ha Ha thanks and you're suppose to be my best friend?" I asked

"I'm just kidding jess you know that, I don't know why I'm calm I'm just rea-"

DING DONG

Shelby and I said in a screamed in unison, "I'LL GET IT!!"

We ran to the door and Shelby got there first and opened the door and me being my klutzy self tripped but someone muscular caught me.

"Well Hello there Beautiful, don't fall," said Joe. "But I actually," he continued "don't mind you being in my arms," Smoothly said Joe as he held me in his arms winking at me. All I could do was giggle.

" I love your giggle" smiled Joe

"You're so gorgeous" I said blushing.

I thought to myself [i]That wasn't supposed to slip out![/i]

"Oh wait, that was suppose to sta-" I was cut off by Joe's lips crashing on to mine.

"I'm glad you said it" Smiled Joe.

"Ooohh Joe's going to get laid tonight!" smirked Nick.

"Shut the F*ck up Nicholas" Said Joe smacking Nick in the head.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't listen to him, he smoked a little to much crack today" Said Joe while glaring at Nick.

"Pshh not as much as you did Joseph" said Nick.

"Okay you too knock it off" Said Shelby.

While Joe got up he grabbed my hand and said.

"Come on babe, we got a date to go on" said Joe as he lead me too his car.

He opened the door.

"Here you go sexy get in" smirked Joe.

"Thanks" I smiled.  
When Joe got in the car I looked around to see what kinda stuff he had in here.

Looked like he had typical guy stuff, a bag of chips in his back seat, his guitar,  
note to self: a musician.

and omg is that what I think it is a bag of pot?

Joe looked at me funny

"Is there something wrong" he said looking at me while he was driving

"Um is that pot?" I asked

Joe looked in the back seat

"Oh yeah it's mine, left over's from last night" laughed Joe

"Oh that's cool" I said

"is that okay with you?"he asked curiously

"Psh yeah, I'm fine with it after my dad left my mom started smoking pot but went into rehab when I was 9 and been sober for 7 years. And plus I like bad boys" I said while giving him a sexy look.

"Good Because I'm bad to the bone" he said smirking

All I could do was giggle.

~In line at the movie theaters~

"so what movie do you wanna see?" asked Joe while he was staring at me

"hmm, whatever you want" I answered staring back

"I was thinking the Friday the 13th"

"Oh okay that's good, I just want to warn you I get scared really easily" I said nervously looking at him  
" Ha Ha don't worry about it ; you'll be in my arms so you be fine" smiled Joe as he held my hand.

So Joe bought the tickets and we sat at the very top at the theater

"So many things we can do in here!" smiled Joe and he rubbed my leg.

I loved- kinda- liked it. The lights dimmed and we watched the previews for upcoming movies.

I yawn.

"Damn that girl is hot" Joe smiled as he looked at the movie screen starring well pretty much drooling over Lindsay Lohan.

~awkward moment~

He looked over at me. Still rubbing my leg


	3. That's The Only Reason?

I walk up next to Nick and he opens the door of his car for me.

[img] diva href=".com/come_fly_with_me/set?.mid=embed&id=11171842"img width="400" alt="Come Fly With Me" src="." title="Come Fly With Me" height="400" border="0" //abr/smalla href=".com/come_fly_with_me/set?.mid=embed&id=11171842"Come Fly With Me/a by a href=".com/cgi/profile?.mid=embed&id=539916"NickysGirl/a featuring a href=".com/miu_miu_accessories/shop?brand=Miu+Miu&category_id=51"Miu Miu accessories/a/small/div [/img]

"Nick," I say curiously. "What did you mean by Joe's going to get laid tonight."

"Joe's probably going to seduce her and they'll have sex. The usual." He shrugs, and pulls out of my driveway.

We live in the high end part of town in a beautiful white mansion.

I whip out my cell phone and text Jessie.

[i]Please don't do anything stupid. Don't let him take advantage of you! He's a player, I'm warning you!!!!![/i]

I close it and put it away in my purse.

She replies back later, when Nick and I are pulling up to a small café. I read the text message.

[i]I know, I know.[/i]

I just shake my head and follow Nick into the café.

"So," I say awkwardly when Nick and I are at the table with our drinks. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I play my music, do pot, drink, and mess around." He smirks, expecting some sort of reaction out of me.

"Well, that's not good. Do you realize how bad that is for you?" I say. "Not the music, but everything else."

"You're not the first person to tell me that," He mumbles. I ignore the comment. "What about you?"

"I play my guitar, talk to friends (mostly Jessie), and hang out with my family. We're really close." I smile, thinking of them.

"I play guitar too," He says, and smiles. "I write songs too."

"Lemme guess," I say, acting as if I know what's coming. "You write about getting in bed with girls and doing pot?"

He looks at me disappointingly. "No," he says. "You know, I may be the way I am, but I do have feelings and I do write about sensible things."

I scoff.

"What?" he asks. "Don't believe me?"

I shake my head 'no'.

He looks around and notices and guitar onstage with a mic and a sign that says 'Open mic!'.

He stands up and walks over to the stage. He taps the microphone and talks into it.

"Hello," he smiles, and everyone looks at him. I stare at him thinking this is going to be pointless. "My name is Nicholas Jonas and I'd like to dedicate this song to that lovely young lady wearing the black shirt and yellow skirt who was lucky enough to score a date with me."

I scoff. Cocky much?

He begins strumming. I pay more attention. It's pretty. Whatever…

He sings:

[i]"Take my hand tonight

We can run so far

We can change the world to anything we want

We can stop for hours just staring at the stars

They shine down to show us

That...

You know when the sun forgets to shine

I'll be there to hold you through the night

And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight

And even when we're miles and miles apart

You're still holding all of my heart

I promise it will never be dark

I know..we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine

I'll be there to hold you through the night

And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight

And even when we're miles and miles apart

You're still holding all of my heart

I promise it will never be dark

I know..we're inseparable

We could run forever if you wanted to

And i would not get tired

Because I'd be with you

I keep singing this song until the very end

We have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine

I'll be there to hold you through the night

And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight

And even when we're miles and miles apart

You're still holding all of my heart

I promise it will never be dark

I know..we're inseparable

I would give it all

Never let you fall

Cause you know we're inseparable

I would give it all

Just to show you I'm in love

Cause you know we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine

I'll be there to hold you through the night

And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight

And even when we're miles and miles apart

You're still holding all of my heart

I promise it will never be dark

I know..we're inseparable"[/i]

My jaw drops and he walks over to me.

"So," He says, and smirks. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

I close my mouth and stubbornly reply, "No!"

"You say that now," He replies cockily. I shake my head and take another sip of my soda.

What a jerk…

"You know," I say. "You're very cocky."

"I know," he says. "But that's why I'm awesome."

I just shake my head and sigh. "I don't like cocky."

"Oh, really?" He asks, leaning forward.

"Really," I say, trying to sound sexy.

"Then we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" He replies.

"Maybe," I smile, and take a sip of my water.

After dinner, we go to the beach and watch the sunset.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Nick," I smile as we get out of the car. He offers me his hand and leads me down by the water. I take off my heels and carry them in my hands.

"This is so beautiful," I sigh.

"It's ok," he shrugs. "What do you say we go back to my place and have a little… fun."

I look at him, disappointed.

"Is that the only reason you asked me out?" I ask. "The only reason you played that song for me. The only reason you were nice to me? So you could f*ck me!?"

Tears begin to run down my cheeks.

"Kind of," He shrugs. "Now what do you say?"

"No, you jerk!" I scoff, and walk away.

While I'm walking down the street to my house, which is not too far away considering it's right on the water. I wipe my tears away and try to stay strong. It begins to rain.

A car pulls up next to me. It's Nick. I keep walking.

His window rolls down.

"Shelby," He sighs. "Get in, you're going to get sick."

"I like the rain!" I shout at him. "This way, no one can see me crying."

He follows me to my house, trying to convince me to get in the car. I yell every insult at him that I can think of.

I walk inside my house and slam the door. I leave my dripping shoes at the door.

When I walk up to my room, Jessie is sitting on my bed texting someone and laughing.

She looks at me.

"Oh my gosh," She says, shuts her phone, and walks over to me. "What happened to you!?"

She walks into my bathroom and turns on the shower.

"Nick happened," I say sadly. "He's such a jerk!"

"Go take a shower and take off these wet clothes." She commands.

I nod weakly and go into the bathroom.

When I'm in my dry pajamas, Jessie is in hers too, we turn on the Tv.

Maybe Monday will be better.


End file.
